


Stains of Paint-Larry AU

by saltydrop



Category: one direction (band) Larry stylinson-fandom
Genre: AU, American!Harry, Dark!Harry, Eating out, Fingering, Frottage, Hand Job, Jeez, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Smut, The end is ridiculous, Three chapters of smut, Uhm, american!louis, because I'm American and don't feel like studying you British people's ways, blowjob, but not really, dom!Louis, i guess, it's basically wal-mart, larry - Freeform, larry au, larry smut, larrystylinson, older!louis, punk!harry, short!louis, smutty smut smut, sorry mom, sub!Harry, teen!harry, what am i even doing with my life, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltydrop/pseuds/saltydrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Louis works at "All Mart" and punk Harry can't stay mad at the black paint covering his favorite clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anxiety Colors

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason it has a bunch of chapters is because i can only write 360 words a chapter. SO SORRY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You shot in like a bullet,  
>  And all i can see  
> Are these flashing lights  
> Surrounding me.  
>  There is no possibility to fight  
> Colors enslaving my being.  
>  The blissful rapture  
> Flooding my heart.  
>  By all the saints,  
> I can't do what I'm told  
>  From these stains of paint,  
> You've left on my soul.

Shuffling his feet on the ground slowly, the rebelious teenaged boy tried to slow his arrival at home. He had nothing to do today, and his mum would most likely query him constantly when he got home. He ruffled his long chocolate curls and pulled at his lip ring. He wore all black, several tattoos inked his skin, and his backpack was slung carelessly over his shoulders. The May sun beamed down on him as he entered his home. "Harry!" His mum chirped, putting down her wet gloves and smiling. Harry just grunted and walked right past her. Anne sighed sadly and continued her work. Harry trudged up the stairs and into his room. He hated his room, he had been to lazy to change it since he was three. It was bright blue and green. The curtains didn't match, and whenever he looked at them it gave him anxiety. Race car stickers bordered the wall; this was the reason he never invited anyone over. not that they'd want to come anyway. He sighed and sat down on his bed, throwing the backpack across the room. It hit a race car sticker, and Harry groaned. He had been dying to paint it for three years, and couldn't deal with this room anymore. It was to bright and crazy! He just wanted it to be a nice calming color. Standing up and charging down the carpeted stairs, Harry decided to get off his ass and actually paint his room. He grabbed his keys and called out "Im going to the store!" He ripped open the front door and slammed it shut. Harry hopped into the black car. He started the engine and he let his mind wander as he drove. Just one more year of school. One more year of torture, then he's free. He was almost finished with high school, which was a relief. He pulled into allmart and slid out of the car, locking it. Quickly striding into the store, He found the paint section. Finally he could rid his room of the anxiety colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can only do 360 words a chapter :(


	2. Earth Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate this 360 word limit. My chapters are usually 2,500-4,000 words so this is VERY difficult.

When Harry, who had little patience, discovered the dirty paint counter was vacant, he groaned. A small Japanese girl,who was wearing the store uniform, told him he would recieve assistance soon. Harry waited and looked at the colors. Black. Black would be best. "ELLO! How may I be ef essistence?" A loud, Irish voice spoke from behind Harry, startling him. Harry turned and met a blonde boy standing at the counter. Harry nodded. "yeah, I'd like onyx black." The man behind the counter,who's name tag read Niall, laughed. "Sure! What er ya paintin' black? Yer room I bet from yer clothes and lip thing- ring! Yeah, I'll get Lou he just got some black paint!" Niall said so quickly Harry had trouble understanding him. The speedy Irish lad rushed off, and Harry hoped it ws to get his paint. Why were people so annoying? He just wanted everyone tojust give him what he wanted without all the fuss. Suddenly he heard a shriek of "WATCH OUT!" from behind him. Harry turned, and almost saw everything in slow motion. He watched as the black paint, which had slipped out of a man's grasp, came hurtling from the can. He felt the slick stuff splash onto his face and down his shirt, onto his pants. Then, the fumes from the paint burt hs nose. "oops!"  
Harry slowly and angrily wiped the paint from his eyes. He was about to lash out at the person at fault, but stopped. In front of him stood the most beautiful man he had ever seen. His eyes were a stunning cerulean blue and they twinkled like the sky on a stary night. Carmel colored hair slighty covered them. He had cheekbones like a god and red lips. Harry almost moaned at the sight. "hi." The angel before him laughed and Harry just gawked. "do you want me to help you clean up?" Harry licked his lips and almost moaned for the second time. what the fuck was he doing? He forced himself to stop smiling and growled. "No." He hissed and the god before him laughed. Harry wondered; who was this earth angel?


	3. Gummy Bear Stacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By all the saints,  
>  I can't do what I'm told,  
> From these stains of paint,  
>  You've left on my soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tears hair out in frustration* WHY DO I HAVE TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS SO SHORT! I hate my computer.

At home, Harry could not stop thinking about the man who had covered him in paint. He made up scenarios in his head where they'd meet again, and Harry would fuck the angel senseless. Why? The man was unbelievably hot.  
For this reason, when his mum was taking a trip to the store, he readily agreed to go with her. She was confused, but let him come.  
As soon as they entered the store, Harry Sped to the paint counter. No one was there and disappiontment filled him. He trudged through various aisles, wishing he hadn't accompanied his mother. He hungrily went to the snack aisle to get a box of granola bars, when someone behind him broke his thoughts. "See you got cleaned up, curly." Harry gasped and turned to see the ocean-eyed angel smiling at him as he stacked gummy bears onto the counter. Harry tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. This was extremely unusual. Harry was a player. He was smooth, and could get anyone under his sway. But now, he couldn't speak, and was trembling from nerves. Why was the man infront of him so overwhelming?  
The man stepped over and reached a small hand out. "I'm Louis," he spoke "I'm really sorry about yesterday." Harry took Louis's hand and almost ran away when his stomach started to do acrobats. "I-I'm H-Harry." Harry stuttered and his face started to turn pink. "Hey, Harry. You should try the other bars. They're chocolate. Pretty good if you ask me!" Louis said and Harry furrowed his eyebrows. Louis laughed and pointed to the forgotten box of gronola bars in Harry's large hands. Harry turned red. "oh" he replied and then realized how much taller he was than Louis. He smirked as he imagined Louis below him, squirming in a moaning mess. Harry licked his lips. "D-do you need help?" He asked quietly and Louis nodded, handing him a stack of gummy bears. Harry couldn't stop staring at Louis's face, how his eyelashes fanned his cheeks. How could someone be so beautiful whilst gummy bear stacking?


	4. Chapter 4

Harry didn't even know how he had possibly accomplished it. The Gods above must've intervened because somehow, he had recieved Louis's number and Louis was coming over to help paint his room. Louis had also bought some secret colors that he insists Harry will love. Fantasies and questions swam about in Harry's mind so he couldn't even focus on anything. He had already finished spackling and priming the walls, so they were now white. Now, all he had to do was swallow his anxiety and wait. Louis would arrive soon.  
True to his word, the doorbell rang and Harry knew the angel had arrived. Harry opened the door and grinned. "Hey, Lou," he greeted, "I'll help you carry the paint to my room." Louis beamed his pearly whites and let out a glorious laugh. "Hello, Haz! Yeah, take the black and yellow paint." Louis said, handing two heavy paint cans to te curly haired lad. "Yellow?" Harry exclaimed in shock. Louis peered up at him. "Why, yes. I'll go to the car to grab the red and blue paints." Louis said and hopped over to his car. Harry sighed. What had he gotten himself into? Harry stepped outside, The hot sun glaring at him. He grabbed painter's tape, masks, trays, rollers, and brushes. Louis hummed a little tune and they stepped up the stairs and into Harry's room. Then, Harry remembered he had forgotton drop sheets. Well, hopefully they wouldn't get any stains of paint on his floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for putting up with my short chapters :)


	5. Never Getting What He Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the 4th be with you.
> 
> Happy Star Wars Day!

Desperately trying not to stare, Harry rolled smooth black paint onto his walls. But, he found himself furtively turning, and watching Louis's muscels flex and sweat drip down his forehead as he painted the other wall. Louis had worn his "painting clothes" which included a sleeveless shirt and tight shorts. The sun was hitting his skin just right and would catch on his tongue when he would slowly lick his lips. He just looked so fuckable. Wait, was fuckable even a word? Louis's fuzzy hair whirled around him as a sudden gust of wind came through the window, making him laugh and the crinkles by his eyes and his nose scrunched up, showing underneath his painter's mask. Harry shuddered and continued to mind-fuck Louis, believing to be stealthy as he raked his lust filled eyes over the boy. After a little while, Louis spun around sharply and caught Harry's stare. "Harry," He breathed, taking a step towards him and dropping his wet paint-roller. "You really should keep your eyes on your work." Harry sucked in a sharp breath, knowing that he had been caught staring. He flushed red and Louis smirked. How could Louis make him feel so hot? No one else did this to him. Then, Harry composed himself, stepping towards Louis, Making himself look ten times larger than the older boy. Louis just smiled, turning the opposite direction and opening the various colored paints. Harry growled. He thought he was finally getting a reaction out of Louis. It was just the way Louis moved, talked, walked, and laughed. Everything about him had desire curling deep within Harry's gut. The desire for him started to eat away at Harry, so it was all he could think about. He let out another growl of sexual frustration, and Louis turned with a smirk on his lips. This time, Harry was getting what he wanted.


	6. Through My Veins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutting my way down town,  
> Reading fast,  
> Porn won't pass,  
> Larry sex can't make me frown.  
> -Tinytommotummy (via ao3)

Danger skipped through Louis's eyes like a startled deer and a devilish smirk played on his lips. "You okay, Harry? You seem a bit... frustrated." Louis said in mock curiosity. But really, he looked amused and not at all suprised. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Louis. He threw his paint roller on the ground and preditoraly stepped towards the older boy. "Yes, Louis. I am." Harry growled and attacked Louis, knocking them both to the ground with a crash as the yellow paint can tipped over. Harry ripped of him and Louis's painter's masks and smashed their lips together. Momentarily he forgot where he was because electricity shot through his veins and his stomach leaped. Louis roughly licked open Harry's mouth and Harry grunted. Violently battling for dominance, they sloshed right into the yellow paint. Their lips moved viciously and small pants and grunts left their lips, rolling on the ground while they unconciously knocked over the red and blue paint cans. Harry felt his hair soaked with paint and felt his nose burning from the smell, but all he could focus on was Louis's lips on his and Louis's tongue exploring his mouth. They were covered head to toe in paint; they didn't care. Louis stood up, picking Harry up with him. Louis pinned the younger boy against the wall and bit his lips. Harry,pleased, let out a small whimper.At last, he was kissing louis. Or rather, Louis was kissing him. Then, Harry tried to switch positions, moving them to the other wall and pinning Louis down. Louis smirked and brought his lips up to Harry's ear. "You're gonna wish you hadn't done that." Harry shuddered and Louis moved them again, grinding down on Harry. Harry moaned at the thought of Louis being hard as well. All thoughts of dominance swished from Harry's mind. Suddenly all he wanted to do was please Louis. "God, I hope so." Harry agreed and Louis smirked. He swirled their hips together and hotly kissed Harry.   
Finally, he was getting what he wanted.


	7. You make me feel good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are so short and lame. Poo.

Louis tore his paint-soaked shirt from his body and carelessly threw it, hearing it splatter againstthe wall. He slipped Harry's painted shirt off too and hummed when Harry slid his paint covered hands down his torso. He lifted Harry's head and said with hazy eyes, "I want you to suck my cock." Harry's eyes widened, but he complied, undoing Louis pants eagerly and kneeling down. Pulling Louis's briefs down, Harry stared as Louis's cock sprang free. It was bigger than he expected. Louis growled impatiently and pressed Harry's face into his cock. Harry whined and took the tip of Louis into his mouth. He took as much of it into his moth as he could and pumped the base with his colored hand. He flicked his wrist and started sucking harder, earning a small "yes" from Louis. Harry looked up through his eyelashes at a rainbow colored Louis and moaned around his cock. Louis moaned loudly and thrusted into Harry's mouth. Harry's eyes watered and his throat started to hurt as Louis began to mouth fuck him. Louis was letting out the hottest sounds Harry had ever heard, and he didn't want it to stop. Harry kept moaning onto Louis's cock, which made Louis feel the heat curl in his stomach. He didn't want this to be over yet. Abruptly, Louis pulled out and pushed Harry to the sticky ground. Harry whined, but Louis started to pull off his pants and briefs. "Shhh, babe," He slurred,"Im gonna make you feel good. So good." Louis suddenly started to kiss Harry's leg. He parted Harry's thighs slowly, and kissed the inside of them.He trailed his tongue all over Harry's thighs and ass until harry let out a broken cry. "Please Louis! stop teasing! It hurts! pl- ahhj" He was interupted when something hot and wet dipped into his most intimate area. He cried out and squeezed Louis's head between his thighs. "oh God Louis just like that- oh!" Harry moaned as Louis swirled his tongue around the sensative ring of muscel. Obscene slurping noises filled the room. Louis was making him feel good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't fit my smut in one chapter XD


	8. You Spin My Mind Like a Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is over dramatic :/

Harry groaned in the back of his throat as Louis's wet tongue dipped into him. He let out breathy noises of rapture. It was so good. Louis nibbled a bit at Harry's walls and Harry almost screamed. It felt good but,it wasn't enough. Desperately wanting more, Harry started to grind down on Louis's face, only to have Louis hold him still. "Louis," Harry moaned, "s'good, more!" Louis suddenly stopped and Harry whined. Louis pushed his fingers to Harry's mouth. "suck." Louis ordered and Harry obeyed. Harry sucked and swirled his tongue around, leaving a trail of spit when Louis pulled away. Then, He felt Louis press a finger to his hole, sliding it in. Harry gasped and pushed down. Louis waited a few seconds, before moving his finger. Harry groaned and Louis smirked. Within a minute, Harry was asking for more. Louis marveled at how well Harry took it, and soon he had inserted three fingers. He prodded Harry's velvety walls and was rewarded with Harry's moans.  
Twisting and moving his fingers, the older boy tried to reach Harry's prostate. Harry started to pump his own angry red cock, slicking it with pre come. Louis noticed just as he jabbed Harry's prostate."No touching." "Ugh, Fu-,Lou fuck me." Harry said lowly and Louis groaned. He pulled his fingers out and Harry let out a broken cry. To Harry's dismay, Louis stood up, and he almost started sobbing. "Please Louis please I'll do anything! Fuck me please! I need your cock I need-" He was cut off when Louis pulled him up off the ground. It was only then Harry realized that they were both covered head to toe in rainbow paint. Splotches of yellow and blue in Louis hair mixed and trickled down his face as green. Red and blue swirled on his chest made purple. Every color was smeared onto theirbodies. Harry didn't have time to appreciate the irony, before Louis was growling in his ear. "So desperate. You want my cock, yeah? I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to sit for a week and everyone will know you are mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Im so bad at smut


	9. Irony of Colors

Harry almost melted into putty at those words as he was pressed against the wall. He heard Louis spit in his colorful hand, and knew that neither of them had lube. Louis pressed his cock against Harry's ass, not allowing it to enter. Harry whined. "What do you want, baby?" Louis whispered roughly and Harry pushed back into him. "Fuck me, I want you to fuck me." He croaked and Louis smirked. "When do youwant me to fuck you?" Harry was growing impatient. "I want you to fuck me **now**! Please." Then, Louis pushed in, and pain shot through Harry's body. Louis waited for Harry to adjust. Harry had never felt anything like it. Sure, his ass was burning like hell, but waves of pleasure were shooting through his entire body. Louis moved them so they were on the ground. Louis's cock inched forward slightly as he did this, and brushed past Harry's prostate. Harry shook and sighed and Louis said "I'm gonna move now, k?" Harry just nodded quickly in response and Louis pulled out almost all the way, before roughly slamming back in. Harry cried out. Thrusting faster, Louis watched a rainbow Harry react. Louis thrusted faster and couldn't believe how unbelievably good his dick felt in the tight heat. Harry moaned loudly and cried out "Faster!Harder!" Louis complied and started pounding into Harry. Harry let out litte "ugh's" with every thrust, along with Louis's name. Louis knew he had his Harry's prostte hen the boy jerked upward and whined loudly. "deeper"Harry rasped out. "You little slut. I'mcurrently fuckingthe shit out ofyou, and you want more." Louis growled lowly and Harry nodded. Louis lifted up Harry's legs, placing them over his shoulders so he could get deeper. As Louis thrusted extremely deep animalistically fast, Harry felt the heat curl in his stomach and waves of pleasure wash over him. "Lou- I'm gonna cum!" Harry screamed and arched his back. Louis, who was slamming into Harry's prostate, knew he wouldn't last long either. "Come for me, baby."


	10. On My Soul

Harry came with a rough, low, loud grunt of "LOUIS!" and came onto his rainbow stomach. He spasmed a little, then went lax and closed his eyes. Harry's tight walls clenching around him made Louis come right after him with a loud "HARRY!" He came down from his high after a minute and frowned when he saw a sleeping Harry. Louis, though extremely tired himseld, took Harry to the bathroom and washed them both up. Lous watched the rainbow paint go down the drain. Louis then carried Harry to his car, driving themboth to his house for a good night's sleep.

～～～～～～

The next day, the two of them observed Harry's bedroom. It was beautiful. All the paint from the day prior was dried. Harry walked over to the wall. He could see the imprints of their colorful bodies on his walls and on his floors. He could see in paint every action that took place when they had sex. It was- art. And it took their breath away.  
"Harry," Louis breathed. "This is-" harry cut him off. "Beautiful." He stated, and turned to Louis. "uhm, haz? I was wonderin... It's okay if you don't want to, uhm... willyougooutwithme?" Louis stuttered nervously. Harry laughed. "Yes, Louis. Of coarse!" He said and pulled Louis in for a kiss. A sweet passionate kiss.   
"Louis, this is my favorite room."  
Harry smiled. "why?" Louis breathed.  
"Because you can see my feelings for you from these stains of paint."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah three full chapters of smut :/. Well, Ihope you enjoyed my story! I have ideas for like three stories I'll doover the summer. I only have 11 more days of school! yay!  
> -Mel (tinytommotummy)

**Author's Note:**

> So i can only do about 360 words a chapter :( If i do any more than that, my computer freezes. So, I'll have a bunch of shorter chapters. Sorry!


End file.
